keshafandomcom-20200213-history
Tattoos
Kesha has many tattoos, mainly on her arms, hands, and feet. Most of her tattoos she got were when she was drunk and they were free or super cheap. Also lots of them were homemade, like stick and pokes. $ Kesha has a dollar sign tattoo on the back of her left hand. She got the tattoo because it means she has no money and it was supposed to be ironic. Dollar_sign_tattoo_2.jpg SUCK IT! On July 27, 2012, Kesha tattooed "SUCK IT!" on the inside of her bottom lip. She got it done at Alchemy Tattoo in L.A. SUCK_IT_tattoo.png Eyeball Around the time during the "Crazy Kids" music video shoot, Kesha got an eyeball on the palm of her right hand. Its placement is inspired by Middle Eastern hamsa amulets, which are shaped like a hand with an eye in the center. The hamsa is thought to provide protection from the “evil eye” and other evil spirits. cb72da18c7ef8f6307be6b7fbcdb2fe2.jpg 9b59ba828a036c010e3db5de21c9febf.jpg ANIMAL On July 20, 2013, Kesha got "ANIMAL" tattooed on her left foot in honor of her fans, which she calls her "Animals". Animal_tattoo.png Cat_and_animal_tattoo.png Cat Kesha got a cat face on her left big time, supposedly at the same time she got the "ANIMAL" tattoo. Kesha was shown getting this tattoo with a few fans in an episode of Kesha: My Crazy Beautiful Life. Cat_tattoo.png Smiley face (stick+poke) To celebrate New Year's of 2014, Kesha got a stick and poke tattoo of a smiley face. Smiley_2014.png Stick_n_poke.png C Before her appearance on Conan in August 2014, Kesha had her assistant tattoo the letter "C" on her foot. Kesha-foot-conan-tattoo.jpg Fuck the world On December 8th, 2015, Kesha got "Fuck the world" on her ankle with a daisy flower. This would later become the name of her tour, "Kesha and the Creepies: Fuck the World Tour". Fuck_the_World_tattoo.png Humpback whale On January 28th, 2016, Kesha got a humpback whale on her left forearm. It was done by Matt Ahn at Invisible NYC. Humpback_tattoo.png Humpback_tattoo_2.png Smiley face On November 2, 2016, Kesha got a smiley face tattooed on her right middle finger. It was done at Spotlight Tattoo. Smiley_face.png Smiley_face_close_up.png Moon On May 13, 2017, Kesha got a moon tattooed on her left middle finger. Moon_tattoo.png live free On August 30, 2017, Kesha got "live free" tattooed on her knuckles. It was done at Spotlight Tattoo. Live_free_tattoo.png RAW POWER On June 21, 2018, Kesha tattooed a heart with a dagger growing through it and a scroll going across reading "RAW POWER" on the back of her upper left arm. It was done by Steve Byrne at Rock of Ages Tattoo in Austin, Texas. RAW_power_tattoo.png Tiger On November 26, 2018, Kesha got a tiger tattooed on her side. It was done by Robert Ryan at Electric Tattoo in Asbury Park, New Jersey. Tiger_tattoo.png Dead fish After the cruise on February 22, 2019, Kesha and some of her friends tattooed a dead fish on the back of their right hands. Dead_fish_tattoo.png *anchor on her wrist *anchor, cross, dots on her wrist *cross on her wrist *crossbones, skull on her forearm *writing on her foot *heart on her foot *heart on her foot *writing on her foot *writing on her foot *dots on her finger *feather on her foot *clouds, eye, planet, rainbow, star on her foot *writing on her foot *planet on her palm *flower, writing on her *whale on her forearm *spaceship on her forearm *palm tree, writing on her upper arm *rainbow on her upper arm *fish, shark on her wrist *narwhal on her forearm *whale on her forearm *tiger on the back of her hand *fish, rainbow, skull on her forearm Category:Kesha